1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cantilevered system for storing objects, particularly a wall-mountable system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of cantilever racks used for storing objects or for shelving. These racks typically include a support from which arms extend outward with loads applied to those arms. Oftentimes, these arms are easily dislodged, such as when an object supported by the arm is removed. In addition, cantilever racks, by their very nature, are susceptible to bending moments, which can decrease their holding capacities. Moreover, because of these bending moments, many of these racks are have substantial bases that rest on the floor to provide increased stability. As such, these racks may be cumbersome or of limited use because they require significant open floor spaces for their installation.
What is needed is a storage system that overcomes these aforementioned drawbacks.